The TMNT Multiverse Series
by Akimii
Summary: The Multiverse finally collapsed. All universes must be saved or they'll all be destroyed. Dream is dead, Nightmare is finally awake. It'll depend of the AU's if the Multiverse will keep on living or if it'll be nothing more than forgotten dreams. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**The TMNT Multiverse Series.**

 **It'll finally have it's beginning.**

 **Get ready (*-***

 **"So we can have our new start."**

 **(BTW, one more time, I'm Brazilian so please don't judge me if there's grammar errors :3)**

* * *

"…What?"

"You heard me, Yoshi. Choose who will die."

A bound Splinter knelt before the terrible monster that he once called "brother". The mutated Oroku Saki, now known as the Super Shredder, pointed his blades at Michelangelo and Karai, who were also bound with chains.

Behind the rat, his sons were being held back by Shredder's henchmen. Leo glared back at Tiger Claw, Raph was fighting to get out of Fishface's grip, and Donnie only continued to stare in horror while Rahzar sneered cruelly.

"Just go ahead and kill the freak, Master," Rahzar growled.

"That is up to Yoshi," Shredder said, his eyes never leaving Splinter. "So who will be?"

Splinter glared up at Shredder and gritted his teeth. "Saki," his voice full of venom, "you'd do this to Karai? Your own daughter?"

"She is not my daughter," Shredder glanced back at Karai, who continued to look up at him with eyes full of hate and resentment. "She has made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me or the Foot Clan. If she wishes to betray me and share the same fate as her 'family', then so be it."

"But," Splinter glanced at his both of his children with concern, "why are you making me choose? Why not destroy us all, or just me for that matter? I'm the one you want."

"I could kill you," Shredder suddenly grabbed Splinter by the neck and pulled him close to his disfigured face. "But I've come to realize that it'd be more satisfying to watch you suffer. And what better way to make you feel true pain and loss than by forcing you to kill one of your own?"

Splinter's glare did not falter. "I will not choose, Saki," he growled.

"If you do not," Shredder threw Splinter to the ground and walked toward Mikey and Karai, "then I will kill them both, and your other 'sons' will die next." He placed both pairs of blades at Mikey and Karai's necks. "And only you will remain alive," he glared back at Splinter with his glowing blue eyes. "Do you truly wish to live with that kind of loneliness, Yoshi?"

Splinter was speechless. He could never choose which one of his children would die. He was tempted to just let Saki kill them all and spare himself the pain of being forced to choose. But he didn't want to lose all of his babies. To live all alone with the regret of not being able to save at least one of them would be unbearable. Either way, he was going to have to make a very difficult decision and live with it for the rest of his life.

Splinter looked back at his son and daughter, both of whom looked very scared and helpless.

Both of them were equally precious to him. He just couldn't choose between them. He didn't know what to do.

Mikey sensed his father's distress and smiled sadly at him. His blue eyes looked deep into Splinter's brown ones. The message was clear.

Pick me.

No. No, he couldn't. Splinter frantically shook his head at his son, who only nodded in response.

His very brave, selfless son was offering himself in Karai's place, and there was no fear in his eyes. Only love and determination.

Leo obviously understood the silent communication between the two, as he began to thrash wildly in Tiger Claw's hold. "NO! MIKEY!"

Raph began to panic. "What?! What's going on?!"

"Mikey, what did you say?!" Donnie screamed at his only little brother.

"Sensei, let the Shredder kill me!" Leo begged his father. "Just don't pick Mikey or Karai! Please!"

Splinter only continued to stare at Mikey, whose eyes brimmed with tears. His youngest son had always placed his brothers before himself, and he wanted so badly for his sister to be reunited with her family. He certainly wouldn't want them to all die like this and would gladly take the bullet for them. As his father, Splinter knew this better than anyone.

"Silence, Turtle," Shredder sneered. "It is not up to you." He then turned to Splinter and leaned in close to his face. "Well?"

The rat closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He felt like his heart was being torn in half.

"If you do not choose quickly," Shredder whispered coldly, "then I will kill them all, and you will be left with nothing."

He looked up at Mikey for the last time, and his son gave him another encouraging nod. He was unafraid and ready to lay down his life for his family.

With a very heavy heart, Hamato Yoshi made his decision.

"I choose... Michelangelo," he said barely below a whisper and lowered his head.

His other sons screamed in horror. Karai was crying and begging her father to reconsider. Mikey remained silent but mouthed the words, "I love you," to Splinter.

But something was wrong. Something changed. Something is...

 _Different_.

Raphael was the only one who noticed.

But it was already too late.

"How boring." A strange voice, coming from the front door, got everyone's attention.

The appearance of the person was... Unexpected. Unexpected enough to make Shredder's eyes widened.

Everyone stared at another Raphael. It wore a red scarf and had a giant knife, which had blood dripping from it.

He stepped aside, anilizing everyone's faces in disgust. Only one person in particular didn't received his disgusted look. His reflection.

"Why are you repeating this?" He asked. As nobody answered, he continues. "Why see Splinter choose Michelangelo one more time? Why see Saki mutilate his body one more time? Why see the stupid little brother die _one more time?_ "

Raphael, which still had tears on his face, glared at his "reflection", that never took his red eyes off him.

"X... We both know how this should end... So please... Leave my timeline alone." Raphael begged.

"Why? I didn't came here to destroy anything. I didn't came here to kill anyone. Why should I let this stupid timeline be repeated over and over again? I came here, and not because of them. I came here because of _you_."

A step aside of "X", and a giant blade appeared from the floor and cut Fishface's body in half. Raphael was free.

"I know why you're repeating this same thing again. You got bored of the same perfect happy ending every time, didn't you? You got bored of killing your own family over and over again, didn't you?"

X's eyes shined, staring at his reflection's face, slowly turning black, letting the red color become brighter.

"With my help, we will be able to give this world a new start. A new ending. With my help, you will have your so desired new ending." X offered his hand to Raphael.

"... What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Your trust."

Another drop of blood dropped from X's giant knife. Raphael's eyes never leaved the turtle.

"I made the wrong question, didn't I?" He asked, ironically. "What do you want from them?"

X's hand lowered a bit. But a slimy black grin on his face made he become scariest as a demon.

 **"Their SOULS.** "

Mikey's face melted in tears while looking at his brother's face, and anilizing his twisted mind. He knew what he'd choose.

But he wouldn't give up on his hope.

"Raphie! Please don't!" He screamed. But he didn't even received a look from them.

"Come on. Let's make this quick." X insisted.

"X... I can't do it."

Mikey's eyes widen, and a tear escaped from his left eye. A little smile could be seen on his face.

"Thank you" - Mikey whispered.

"Why not?" X asked, looking confused.

"Because if I accept, you'll kill my family."

"... So?"

"... Because if I accept, _you'll_ kill my family. Not me. And that isn't fun. So nah. I think I'll let Shredder kill Mikey, Leo kill himself and Donnie... I'll deal with him later. So uh... Would you mind leaving?"

X's smile could be seen again.

"What if I let you have the honors?"

"... Still nah."

Raphael smiled as he saw his reflection's patience slowly leave.

"Why. Not."

"Kill 'em with these sais is so boring."

X snapped his fingers and everyone's weapons appeared, floating in front of them.

Raphael walked around, expecting to choose one.

"Look like a gay thing" He said to Leo's katanas.

"A stick?" He said to Donnie's bō staff.

"No comments." He said to Mikey's nunchucks.

"Too small, too fancy, too girly." He didn't even bother to look at the other weapons.

Taking a quick look, he steals X's knife and anilize it.

"Giant, pointed, perfect!"

"But that's- (inhale). Fine. Keep it. But will you accept or not?"

"Ha! Not yet. Not until I test this baby."

The knife suddenly became as red as Raphael's eyes. The once peaceful green light on his face became furious red.

He stared deeply into someone's eyes.

"You don't have any idea about how long I've wanted to do this!"

He ran into that person. He jumped, and as his mask's tips floated with the wind he made, his hands and the knife went of green to red, stained with that person's blood.

The knife was still craved on the floor, while the two separated parts of Splinter's body fell to the ground.

"Enjoy your first SOUL, X. We have a deal."

X's grin grew further as he saw his reflection slay everyone from that place, painting it red.

A ton of blood dripped from his knife, while he walked towards his little brother.

"Mikey", he said, looking at his brother, someone that had a deceptioned expression, standing in front of him. "Tell me, are you scared?"

"No. Not anymore."

Raphael's eyes didn't change.

"Tell me. How many times will you do this? How many times will you destroy their dreams this way, _Nightmare_?"

Raphael held his brother closer, his hand gripped on his neck.

"As long as it's needed... _Dream_." He whispered on his brother's ear. (What ear?)

Mikey felt a blade pass through his chest, and spitted some blood before saying his last words.

"... I still love you... _Brother_."

Raphael's expression didn't change, but he seemed confused after feeling a tear run down his cheek, even if he didn't felt anything. No regret. No pain.

"Great job." X said. "Now, Raphael, we must go to other timelines so we can have more SOULS, so I can fulfill my promise to you."

Raphael stared at him.

"Never call me like that again."

"How should I call you then?"

"Nightmare." Raphael turned to his new friend, that glared at him. "And I'll make sure that our new start

Begins

Right

 **Now."**

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **Akari! Universe: No Guns Only Roses**

 **Akari! Raphael: No Guns Only Roses**

 **Nightmare! Raphael: Akimii**

 **X: Akimii**

 **"They're gonna have a bad time."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Multiverse, CJ's AU - Because you weren't there! Timeline.**

 **Btw, Splinter's already dead. Yeah, he died already :/**

 **Btw 2, sorry if this is bad written :(**

 **I'm Brazilian again, so I'll probably make it better later... If it's too bad of course :)**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

It's been two weeks since I've last seen Herman. If he were real, actually. I honestly doubt that he weren't real, but who knows? I hit my head after all.

My brothers have been really overprotective over me around these weeks. Raph, mainly. Heh. His usual instinct of big brother.

But finally, I could slip away from Raphael, at least for half an hour. It was my turn to patrol on the sewers.

While I walked around, I found nothing interesting. There was just the normal things of sewers. Rats, junk, bad smell, more rats.

But then I found... Him.

"Herman!? You... Again?"

"Donatello", he said, directly to me, and continued: "You must come with me. Quick."

He grabbed me by the hand and tried to drag me somewhere, but I take his hand off me.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Donatello, I don't think you will understand."

"Try me."

"Hm. Listen carefully, because I won't repeat. There are many different dimensions out there, alternate timelines, alternate universes. There are many Leonardos, Raphaels, Donatellos and Michelangelos out there. Right now, two evil Raphael are coming to this timeline, to take your SOULS. That's why you need to leave, now."

"W-wait, but... Where are we going?"

"I will send you to the Core! Universe, somewhere they can't get into."

"... Fine. I'll get my brothers." I tried to leave, but he didn't let me.

"Donatello, there's no time!" He held me by the hand again, this time tighter.

"Herman, I won't leave without them!"

"If you leave now, they'll find you, and they'll kill you!"

"But if I leave, they'll kill my family!" I broke free, and continued, "I've already lost my father, Herman. I won't be losing everyone else this time. I've already failed him, I won't fail them too." My voice sounds confident, and he remained silent.

I stepped back a bit.

"And... If we die... At least we'll be together... Forever."

I waited for Herman's response.

"... Fine. You have 10 minutes."

"Thank you so much, Herman."

I quickly ran back home. I couldn't afford to lose them. April, Casey, I'll surely miss them. But different of losing one of my brothers, I would be able to live with it. Lose father and my brothers, that would be too much.

It took me a bit of time, but I were able to convince them to come with me.

Almost there... Yes! We made it!

"Herman! (Huff, huff,) We're here. Huff... We're ready."

"Good. Follow me."

So we followed him until we were in front of a white portal hidden in the sewers.

"This portal will lead you to the Core! Universe. Stay there and you'll be safe. I will have to mind my own business right now. Good luck." He said, before leaving.

We stared at the portal for some seconds before Mickey asked:

"So... Who goes first?"

"Leo." I said.

"What? Why me?" He protests.

"Leo, please. We don't have time for this childishly. Just go."

He remained frozen for two seconds before nodding. We helped him enter the portal (It was up their feet).

"It's safe. Come in." He offered a hand.

After Raph and Mickey entered, they gave me a hand so I could climb up. I was almost there...

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice spoke behind me, and I felt something holding my legs. My brothers, together, tried to pull me inside the portal, but the other person was too strong.

I looked back and I couldn't believe it.

It was Raph. It was the other Raph that Herman said. But wait... There's only one. Where is the other one?

... No. I can't think about it. They'll get my brothers if I keep holding here.

In that moment, everything seemed to be in slowmotion.

"Guys... Save the other timelines... It's over for me..."

"Don, no! No, we can... We can make it! Don't say that!" Mother hen Leo said.

"Ha... Ha... I love-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, my arms were cut off by a giant knife. I screamed in pain and agony as my blood spilled through that place.

I could see that my brothers tried to come to me, but the portal closed, because the knife have hit the machine that left the portal open, destroying it.

"Welcome to our special hell." That's the last thing I've heard before everything became black.

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **Because You Weren't There - CJtheStoryteller**

 **Herman - CJtheStoryteller**

 **X! Raphael! - Akimii**

 **Nightmare! Raphael! - Akimii**

* * *

P.S.: Sorry for being so direct in this chapter :( I know it's waaaay too short :(


End file.
